


Overridden

by Nevanna



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Background Relationships, Dysfunctional Relationships, Intimidation, Missing Scene, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Khalil is taking a risk by staying connected to his old life.





	Overridden

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new trash fire pairing and I really hope that other people are into it.

The same moment that Khalil presses _Send_ on his message to Jennifer, he feels large, blunt fingers dig into his shoulder. “Setting up a hot date?” Tobias rumbles from behind him, plucking the phone away with his other hand.

Neither “yes” or “no” seems right, so Khalil just says, “Sorry.” The grip on his shoulder tightens. “Sir,” he adds, knowing that he’ll see bruises there later.

“You’ll talk to _who_ I tell you to, _when_ I tell you,” Tobias reminds him. He runs his hand down Khalil’s spine, across the bone and metal and wiring that lie under fabric and skin. “You know how I feel about sharing what’s mine.”


End file.
